The World Spins Madly On
by Sometimesidothewriting
Summary: Just a short little song fic I wrote about the Doctor after he loses Rose. Major spoiler for season 2 finale!  A wee bit depressing. Read and review please?


**I wrote this a while back and posted it. Upon rereading it I found a bunch of errors and the formatting was wacky and wouldn't let me fix it. So I edited and posted it! Again! :)**

**~Donna**

**Song: World Spins Madly On – The Weepies**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor Doctor Who. They belong to their respective owners. Neither of which is me. -_- Unfortunately.**

_I woke up and wished that I was dead._

I lay in bed for several moments before opening my eyes. Maybe it had all been a dream. A really awful nightmare. Then I opened my eyes.

I saw your room. I smelt your beautiful scent coating the blankets wrapped securely around me. Cocooning me tightly. I clutched them tighter, as if they were my last, fragile thread to life. But then again. Maybe I didn't want to hang onto life. Maybe, without you, I just wanted to be dead.

_With an aching in my head,_

_I lay motionless in bed._

_I thought of you._

_And where you'd gone._

I rolled onto my back and lay there, motionless, staring up at the ceiling. I thought of you. So much my head began to ache with all of it. Not just my head, but my hearts. Oh, if I could get to you, I would. I promise I'll never ever stop trying to find a way to get to you. And when I do, we'll be together, forever. Always. I'd never leave your side again.

_And let the world spin madly on._

But that was just it. There wasn't a way. It was just luck that I had gotten through to you before. It was near impossible for it to ever happen again.

I got up and walked to the window, your blanket still wrapped tight around my shoulders. The TARDIS was spinning. And spinning. I didn't feel like being with anyone but you. I hadn't been anywhere for days.

My whole world was inside this blue box. Or it had been. Now only a fragment of it remained, because you are my world.

The little fragment of my world I had left spun. Spun on and on and on, endlessly, madly. Missing you.

_And everything that I said I'd do._

_Like make the world brand new._

_And take the time for you._

_I just got lost and slept right through the dawn._

_And the world, spins madly on._

I'd always planned to tell you. I just never figured out how to. And now it was too late.

If I hadn't been such a fool, I would have just done it. Everything would have been so much better. Bright, impossibly fantastic, and brand new.

I'd give you my life. You'd be my only.

But I never did. I missed it. My one golden opportunity to tell you. Golden, bright, and obvious as the dawn. I slept right through it.

_I let the day go by._

_I always say goodbye._

Everyone of my companions before you. I'd always said goodbye to them. I'd never planned to do that to you. I always, always, always wanted you to stay with me. For every single day of forever.

_I watch the stars,_

_From my window sill,_

_The whole world is moving,_

_And I'm standing still._

I sat there and watched out the window. Everything else was moving. Everyone else in the universe, and any other, was moving. Moving on, letting go, progressing with their lives like everyone always did.

But I was here. Stuck in this moment. No moving on. Not letting go. Wishing you were right here. Right here with me. In my arms.

_I woke up and wished that I was dead._

_With and aching in my head._

_I lay motionless in bed._

_The night is here_

_And the day is gone._

_And the world spins madly on._

Rose. Oh Rose. You were my day. My sun. My guiding light. Everything I needed. But now your gone. I've been throw right back into dark night.

But the world keeps spinning on. No way to fix it. Nothing can help. I need my sun back. But the night is too strong.

_I thought of you_

_And where you'd gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

_And the world spins madly on_

_And the world spins madly on_

_And on._

_And on._

I miss you my sun. My light. My Rose.

I wish you were here and not there. But wishes change nothing. The world keeps spinning, moving, working.

And here I am. Stuck inside this little blue box. Spinning and spinning. On and on and on and on.

Alone.

**So I cried the first time I wrote it. And I cried while I reread and edited it. Yeah. I know I'm pathetic. **

**Review please? It will make me happy!**


End file.
